One Day, One Dream
by Me and Sesshomaru
Summary: Kagome works at a local bar on the beach. Everyday a guy cute guy named Inuyasha comes in. One day Kagome decides to talk to him... InuKag MirSan


This story is not going to be like my other stories, which are short and boring. This one is going to be long and interesting, and funny. I will make long chapters so you people can enjoy them. I'm still going to continue my other story, but this one just came into mind and I wanted to write it.  
  
This may seem like a song fic. but it's not. Kagome just sings a little in the beginning. I couldn't think of how to start it anyway. Then she sings around the middle as she's practicing for something as If I told you I would give a lot away.  
  
Inuyasha does appear in this chapter. Around the middle a little after, but don't worry he will make more and longer appearances as the story unfolds. But he does have a big role in the second and third chapters. Anyway enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Summary  
  
Kagome works at a local bar on the beach. Everyday a guy cute guy named Inuyasha comes in. One day Kagome decides to talk to him... InuKag MirSan  
  
_One Day, One Dream: Chapter 1_  
  
_Inuyasha_  
  
It was a bright and warm sunny afternoon. Kagome was cleaning some dishes inside the bar. She was singing a song while cleaning. She dried off the last dish and walked back to the counter.  
  
_If There were many tears falling down, Every heart would become gentle._  
  
Kagome loved to sing and she was very good at it too. She was asked to become a singer many times, but she always rejected. All she ever wanted was to get married have a few kids. She wanted a normal life. Any one would want to be famous, but all she wanted was to be normal.  
  
_If everybody expresses what they think, Every heart can be satisfied.  
_  
She put the towel somewhere where it could dry. Kagome stretched and looked at the time. _'He should be here in about thirty minutes.'_ She took of her apron and started to clean the place up a bit. She went to a few tables and started to clean them and make them look good. The place was going to get inspected today and it needed to look good.  
  
_I was frightened by the never ending night, so I prayed to the distant starts._  
  
Kagome never noticed that all of the people at the bar were staring at her. She was too busy enjoying herself to really notice. It's not like she didn't care, but if she didn't notice there was no worries. Kagome furrowed her brow. She noticed people staring at her. She quickly went back behind the counter. _'Maybe I got to carried away?'  
_  
The doors to the bar slammed open. Someone came running up to the counter with a guy following right behind.  
  
"I told you it wasn't me Sango-chan, but you insisted it was," the guy said.  
  
"Who else would grope my behind besides you!" Sango defended herself.  
  
"You do have a nice behind so...  
  
: : **Bam **: :  
  
"Um, guys everyone is staring at you," Kagome said backing away from them. She sweat dropped. "Sango before you two fight again what actually did happen?" She had a clue it had to be something about Miroku, but she was still unsure. She probably guessed that Miroku groped her, but it had to be something more to the story. _'Heck, why did I even ask?'_  
  
"This pervert here doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself!" Sango said, venom lacing her every word. If there weren't enough perverts out there you decide teach a little kid!"  
  
"Miroku, you are teaching a little kid to be like you," Kagome said ashamed. She sighed. I thought you knew better than that Miroku. I'm ashamed of you."  
  
"You haven't heard the whole story yet," Sango said.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Shut up and listen to the story Houshie. Me and Miroku were playing Marco Polo in the water. I was Marco and he was Polo. It's like this."  
  
_Flashback  
  
"I'm Marco and you and that kid over there are Polo okay?" Sango clarified. When I close my eyes and count to thirty you guys swim away from me. Let's start."  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...  
  
"Kid come here," Miroku called loud enough for Sango to hear.  
  
"Got it!" the kid said happily.  
  
27, 28, 29, 30...  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Polo," Miroku and the kid said.  
  
Sango did that a few more times till she felt a hand on her behind. She opened her eyes to see Miroku back a little ways and the kid behind her. "Miroku!"  
  
"Yes Lady Sango?"  
  
"Are you showing this kid how to grope someone and then run away?" she asked irritated.  
  
"I would never grope you in a game Sango let alone teach a kid my ways," Miroku explained quick and calmly. He swam over to Sango.  
  
"I really doubt that Houshie," Sango mumbled.  
  
Miroku got out of the water and started running.  
  
"I knew you did it Miroku! You can't hide the fact that you did otherwise you wouldn't be running. Get back here!"  
  
End Flashback  
_  
"Then we ended barging into the bar here hoping that you could tell which one of us is telling the truth," Sango finished explaining. She took a deep breath. "Which one is telling the truth?"  
  
"Why get me too choose?" Kagome asked nervously. I'm no good when it comes to stuff like this."  
  
"Lady Kagome you can tell that I am telling the truth."  
  
"I'm not getting myself caught up into one of your silly fights," she proclaimed. The last time I did I almost got into some serious trouble by Sango's dad. He doesn't officially like how I introduced you to Miroku. I prefer not to let anything like that happen to me again."  
  
"But Kagome my father is at work and it's not like he's going to mysteriously show up here," Sango pointed out. My dad doesn't hate you he just doesn't like the fact you introduced me to this pervert."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to practice singing at my families party tonight and then I have someone coming to see if I've been taking good care of this place. I'm really sorry, but I have so much to do after I'm done here for the day."  
  
"Just say me or Sango-chan," Miroku suggested.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish cleaning up." She walked into the back room.  
  
"Now you got Kagome mad," Sango sighed. Can you do anything right you ditz!?" She hit Miroku on the head and went into the back room. Miroku fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry please forgive us," She pleaded.  
  
Kagome started to giggle. "I'm not mad at you or Miroku. But I do have things to do so I can't talk forever. Sango, about the party I'm having tonight. Are you and Miroku coming with your families? My Mom and grandpa would appreciate it."  
  
"Of course we are coming Kagome. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially if your going to be singing."  
  
"Thanks Sango I don't think I could do it with out you and Miroku's support.," thanked Kagome.  
  
"Is your dad going to be there?" Sango asked. I mean it is going to be a big day for you. He should show his face."  
  
"I got a letter from him the other day," Kagome said almost below a whisper. He said he would come. When my mom read the letter she got all excited. I mean, my dad has disappeared, but kept in touch with us through letters."  
  
"But didn't he leave you guys in the first place because..."  
  
Kagome was about to cry, but fought the tears back. She wouldn't cry. She can't cry. Not in front of Sango or any one else for that matter. She decided to calm herself down by taking deep breaths in and out.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sango asked with worry in her features.  
  
Kagome wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled at Sango. "Yeah, just sometimes I wonder why he left us. We all had such a good life. He was always so happy, but a couple years after Souta was born he disappeared." She wiped another tear from her eye. "Anyway what happened to Miroku?"  
  
"He's just recovering from the blow on the head I gave him," Sango smiled. Sango and Kagome went back into the main room.  
  
Miroku slowly stood up. "Next time warn me before you hit me so I get the chance to run," Miroku said. Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
"Miroku, are you going to a party that's being held at Kagome's?" Sango asked.  
  
"Are your parents going to be there Sango?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then no."  
  
"Miroku this is Kagome's chance to show her dad what she's made of."  
  
"Whoa I have to see this then," Miroku smirked.  
  
"Not that way!"  
  
: : **Thud** : :  
  
"Don't worry Kagome he's coming." Kagome smiled at her friend. She looked at the time and froze.  
  
"He's going to be here soon and this place isn't fully cleaned up!" Kagome quickly started to clean off all the tables and chairs. Sango and Miroku just stared in awe as their friend made the place clean in less then three minutes. "There we go that looks good."  
  
"Kagome isn't it your lunch brake right about now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, it is I never noticed that," she said cheerfully. "It's as a good time as ever to practice singing for tonight. Better go outside." She cheerfully walked outside. Sango and Miroku soon followed after they snapped out of being in a state of shock.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
--------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome remember that your doing this for your family, and that when your done everyone will be proud of you," Sango reminded her. "Now do you best."  
  
"Okay then deep breaths in and out," she told herself.  
  
" 1, 2, 3, GO!" yelled Sango.  
  
_If there were many tears falling down, Every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think, Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
I was frightened by the never ending night, so I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, we were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the far away sky.  
  
The two of us ,smiling, meet me here, Every heart has a habit of receiving it's dreams. Sadness has no effect on us, Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite, We will give peaceful approval.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us our mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Memories of everything has settled, This is a warm place to be. The stars separate us from the future, we are always so brilliant, So shine.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, we were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the far away sky.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, we know why we are living. We go through nighttime laughing, both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
_  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Before Kagome knew it their were a big crowd of people clapping. Kagome blushed and quickly bowed and went back into the bar. She was blushing ten colors of red and she was shaking. She got so into singing that she forgot about any one even being there. She smiled and took the closest seat she could find.  
  
_'That's the last time I sing outside when I'm at a beach.'_  
  
Then Sango and Miroku came running in.  
  
"Kagome you won't believe how good you were," Sango said happily. I'm sure your parents and every one else will love it. You must sing that song!"  
  
"Don't worry Sango I'm going to sing that song, but I got a little carried away I suppose," Kagome admitted.  
  
"You did great and so many people say so too. So many wanted your autograph and a picture with you, but we sent them all away. Kagome you could be famous!"  
  
"I don't want to be famous. I want to have a family of my own and be happy..." Before Kagome could say anymore the door opened and this guy came in. He had Long Silver hair with doggy ears on the top of his head. He wore some old type of Japanese cloths.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't move or blink. "Miroku something is wrong with Kagome. She won't do anything."  
  
"I suspect it has something to do with the guy who just walked in," Miroku said.  
  
"Do you know who he is Miroku?"  
  
"No, but I see him come here a lot. Almost everyday I see him here, but I never caught his name. He usually doesn't talk to anyone."  
  
"Do you think Kagome liked him or something like that Miroku?"  
  
"Well ,Kagome finally said," I better go see what he wants today. _'Today's the day I figure out this guys name. He doesn't talk to anyone so I wouldn't know.'_ She went behind the counter.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The Silver haired man turned towards Kagome. His Golden eyes looking at her. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"W-what is your name?" she asked. She felt like a idiot right now. Just going out and asking someone's name is a stupid thing to do. _'I needed to come up with something to say.'  
_  
"Inuyasha, what of it?" he asked. 'This is one weird girl. Who asks someone's name for no reason at all?'  
  
"No reason I was just wondering," she replied back keeping a firm smile on her face. I see you come here a lot and I was wondering if you would..."  
  
"What are you trying to say girl?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango accidentally ran into Inuyasha. "Sorry." She went up to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "You can't just ask him without any reason. You must think of something else to say then ask."  
  
"I'll try, and thanks."  
  
"What are you two babbling about?" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Kagome shot back at him.  
  
"I was only asking you don't have to bite my head off!" He pounded his fist on the table making some glasses fall and break.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have asked in the first place! It's was none of your business!"  
  
"This is pointless. I don't even know who you are girl!"  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi who lives at the shrine..." She covered her mouth. _'I'm not suppose to give away that.'_  
  
"Okay then girl."  
  
"It's Kagome!"  
  
"What ever." He got out of his seat and left.  
  
"I wonder why he keeps coming here?" Kagome asked herself. 'Well It's about time that I go home and get ready for singing.'  
  
"I'm going home now Sango and Miroku. I can't wait to see you at the party." Then the door opened again. _'Holy crap it's the guy that needs to check if this place is clean.'_ She looked around. _'I'm dead.'  
_  
.  
  
--------------------  
  
.  
  
Well there's the first chapter for you. The next one should come out soon.  
  
_Next Time: It's My Life_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
